delisbbfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3
is the third season of Big Brother, a reality competition where strangers are forced to live together and have the chance to win $1,000,000. This season, fourteen houseguests from all over America will be put into the Big Brother house. Houseguests Gallery Voting history Game history Week 1 Season 3 of Big Brother started out with the fourteen new houseguests moving into the Big Brother house. Almost instantly, an alliance consisting of Austin, Elijah, Gregg, Robbie, and Verona was formed, calling themselves "The Beautiful People". The alliance came to power when Robbie won that week's HOH competition. The group decided that they didn't like how Destiny was acting shady and made her the week's target. Robbie nominated Destiny and Sabrina. However, Destiny ended up winning the POV and taking herself off the block. Robbie replaced her with Paulina. Sabrina was later evicted in a unanimous 11-0 vote. Week 2 After Sabrina's eviction, Austin was declared the new HOH leaving The Beautiful People in power. Meanwhile, showmances between Elijah and Verona, and Ryan and Dominique began to form. Also, two more alliances were created. "Italian America" which consisted of Aleah, Antonio, and Jack, and "The Freakshows" which consisted of Dominique, Kylie, and Ryan. The Beautiful People decided that Destiny had to be evicted this week and Austin subsequently nominated her and the pawn, Paulina. He later won the POV as well and kept his nominations the same. However, due to Austin's seemingly unpredictable antics and rudeness to other houseguests, even his own alliance began to get annoyed by him. Italian America and The Freakshows began working together to make sure Austin doesn't have his way and Destiny is not evicted this week. Paulina was later evicted in a 6-4 vote. Week 3 After Paulina's eviction which left The Beautiful People in shock, they were bent on revenge. Verona went on to win the HOH competition and decided that she was done trying to get out Destiny and wanted one of the others evicted. She later nominated best friends Dominique and Kylie. Kylie went on to win the POV and removed herself from the block. After beginning to feel like she was going to be evicted, Dominique managed to convince Verona to backdoor Austin, knowing it was a good move. Despite initially not wanting to do it, Verona was convinced by Elijah and she nominated Austin in Kylie's place. Austin was later evicted in a unanimous 9-0 vote. Week 4 After Austin's eviction, Antonio was crowned the new HOH bringing Italian America into power in the house. They instantly agreed that they wanted Verona out of the house and made her the target. Antonio later nominated Verona and Elijah for eviction. However, Verona went on to win the POV and Antonio was forced to nominate a replacement. Due to Gregg's arrogant attitude and judgmental behavior in the house, he nominated him. Gregg was evicted in a unanimous 8-0 vote. Week 5 Part 1 After Gregg's eviction, Verona became the first houseguest of the season to win more than one HOH. Furious with Antonio's nominations the previous week, she decided to nominate him and his close friend Jack. After Antonio won the POV and removed himself from the block, Aleah managed to convince her to replace him with Robbie due to Robbie's conceitedness and how no one in the house liked him. She agreed and nominated him in Antonio's place. Robbie was later evicted in a unanimous 7-0 vote. Part 2 In the second part of the double eviction, Aleah was crowned the new HOH. Despite Verona thinking that she was safe, Aleah decided that she would be her number-one target and if she won the POV Elijah would be the target. The two of them were nominated by Aleah with Dominique later winning the POV, keeping the nominations the same. Verona was later evicted in a unanimous 6-0 vote, becoming the first member of the jury. Week 6 After Verona's eviction, Dominique was declared the new HOH. Along with The Freakshows, she decided that Elijah had to be evicted this week. She later nominated him along with Antonio, despite her alliance members telling her to backdoor him. Elijah ended up winning the POV and Dominique was forced to nominate Jack in his place due to The Freakshows bringing Destiny into the alliance soon before the POV competition. Antonio was later evicted in a unanimous 5-0 vote due to Jack getting along with people in the house better. Week 7 Part 1 Following Antonio's eviction, a distraught Aleah went on to win the HOH, making Dominique fear for her safety. Aleah decided that she wanted Dominique to feel the pain that she suffered rather than trying to evict her, so she nominated Kylie and Ryan for eviction. However, her plan backfired when Dominique went on to win the POV, saving Ryan. Aleah later nominated Elijah in his place and he was evicted in a unanimous 4-0 vote. Part 2 In the second part of the double eviction, Kylie was declared the new HOH. She nominated Aleah and Jack for eviction, not caring which one got evicted. Aleah later won the POV and removed herself from the block. Destiny was nominated in her place. Despite Aleah pleading with Dominique and Ryan to vote to evict Destiny, they did not and Jack was evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 8 Following Jack's eviction, Ryan went on to win the HOH, causing Aleah to break down in the storage room. Ryan, Dominique, and Kylie decided that they'll try to get Aleah out this week but if she wins the POV they'll just evict Destiny and hope Aleah doesn't win the HOH next week. Ryan nominated Destiny and Aleah for eviction, with Dominique later winning the POV and keeping his nominations the same. Aleah was evicted in a unanimous 2-0 vote. Week 9 After Aleah's eviction, Dominique went on to win the HOH. Before nominations, her boyfriend Ryan managed to convince her to nominate and her best friend Kylie and Destiny for eviction, and then he'll evict Destiny. She did as he said and later won the POV, keeping her nominations the same. However, he later went back on his word and evicted Kylie due to him thinking she's a bigger threat than Destiny. Week 10 Part 1 The last week of the season started out with Dominique winning the first part of the final HOH competition. She decided that she would take Ryan to the final 2 with her because she was very close with him and wanted to be there with someone who deserved it. Ryan later won part 2 of the final HOH competition, defeating Destiny. In the live final part of the last HOH competition, Ryan narrowly beat Dominique and decided to take Destiny to the final 2 with him, due to Dominique being too strong of a competitor. Finale The Jury: Category:Big Brother 3 Category:Seasons